Apology (as well as a Grandloves Songfic)
by Treestan
Summary: Even if you don't read the songfic, it would make this worth my while if you could read the A/N at the end, Thanks, all will be explained there.
_**A/N Even if you don't feel like reading the fanfic, just read the A/N at the bottom, it'll mean alot to me, and also, leave any comments you have in the reviews, thanks.**_

The empty void called out to her, the possibility of so many other dimensional Marcos.

She began to slowly crumble as a person, no longer needing the necessities of life.

 _Take all the little things away, seek all the dimensions that stray_

She began to claw at very little thread, every single thing that would enable her to see marco again, until she no longer had a conscience, they all grew worried for the princess, but they never kept a close enough eye.

 _From my hands dig holes in me with wooden carved_

 _Trowels, hold still in me the hops that left it's guard down_

Marco felt the void slowly take him away, day by day he slowly lost faith and the wanting to see Star, everything he had grown to believe had slowly washed away, he felt the salty tears run down his clammy body, staining the red hoodie.

He felt Star as she slowly ebbed away from her normal self...

He was sick of this youth.

 _Waking up is easy but you're breaking my whole thesis_

 _I'm gone, feel it but you're flowing with the shaman_

 _and another thing_

 _I'm in love with truth and sick and tired of this youth_

 _And thinking that you're falling but you're stalling when you're holding me_

Star began compiling everything of Marco's, placing them in lockets and trinkets, keeping secrets in them, everything that she had left, in a final attempt to bring Marco back.

 _I'll grow bitters on the borders of your whistling skin_

 _I'll sew pockets of the locks that fall from your bristling chin_

 _Keep all my secrets in the trinkets_

 _Dangling from the walls_

 _Take what you are make it, make it sacramental_

Marco gathered his remaining strength, reaching out of the abyss for Star, Relishing in the thought that he could see the one who loved him again. He wished that coming back forever could be that easy, he caught glimpses of Star and the trinkets, he called out to her, telling her that she didn't need trinkets to prove their love, Marco screamed out how he loved her and the feeling of being loved…

 _I'm in love with truth and sick and tired of this youth_

 _I want it to be easy but I'm queasy at the thought of it_

 _I don't need no proof no lucky charm no wisdom tooth_

 _To know it in the same way of that feeling when you're loving me_

She felt her heart bond begun throbbing once again, Marco was out there, somewhere, she left what she had started and begun searching, scrabbling, pouring all that was left of her, fueled only by her undying love.

 _Brew you a warm drink out of_

 _My tattered hulls_

 _Build you thick paper out of_

 _My clumsy skull_

 _Soundly discreet make_

 _Your bouldering shoulders glow_

 _My grand loves_

 _I'll not finish what I done started_

She felt as though the universe was taunting her, giving her something to latch onto that wasn't there, "I'm not stupid, I'm sick of this and Marco must me sick of me by now"

Marco felt something vibrating once again, he felt the bond strumm like tightly wound vines of magic and love, slowly growing closer and closer, he scrambled towards the vines.

I'm sick of this, You're sick of that, I'm not as dumb as that

(My sacred vining whims, My sacred vining whims)

(Repeat)

Star began to sob onto the tangle of vines within the forest, she felt the thorns prickle her, and pull her into a deathly hug, she felt herself ebbing away, giving up, she felt the doubt prick into her heart, she knew that wherever she went, she would like to be able to take care of what was left of Marco, She felt herself about to black out…

 _I'll stake red toothpicks in my dirt filled heart_

 _Meander the sacred lot of you_

 _In every season_

He felt it, the soft damp dirt around him, he moved his hands, he felt the dirt break, and a cool wind envelop his hands, he squirmed, the dirt broke around him, pulling up the vines that were attached to his ankles and wrists.

He followed the vines until he saw Star being slowly drawn in by them, Tears flowing in his eyes, he ran towards her and started pulling the vines, freeing her from the deathly grip.

Her eyes slowly opened, she felt herself being gripped by something, she heard it talking and decided to stay quiet.

"I'm s-sorry S-s-star, *Sniff* I watched as you slowly descended into nothing, b-b-because of m-m-me, *Sniff*, and in the end, you d-d-died saving me, y-y-your…"

She turned herself around, having a quick glance and Marco's dirt covered clothes, it seemed as though he had tried to brush them clean, but hadn't done a very good job,

"Right here" She said at the exact same time as Marco.

They felt each other as they slowly got lost in each other's eyes, nothing needed to be said, they leaned close and felt their lips collide.

Salty tears streamed down their faces as the held and clawed onto each other, never wanting to let go.

 _See that visual,_

 _You are invincible_

 _You hold it on for your halo song._

 _ **A/N: I don't know where to start and how to explain, All I know that I need to do, Is apologise, I left this site without any warning, without any kind of sign or anything, I left people hanging, and people confused, and people feeling like they didn't matter anymore, so this is to the few of you who actually took the time to read my fanfics, Thanks, and I at no point have regretted doing what I love, writing fanfics, But sometimes, if you love something, you have to let it go, now I'm not saying I'll never write anything ever again, but I'm not going to be the kinda person that will actively have a schedule or anything like that, I've made that mistake too many times, and if you guys could forgive me, all of you, SonicELITE I mean you, I would like to become part of this wonderful and amazing community once again**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **Stay Spoopy my apprentices**_

 _ **Silver**_


End file.
